MMoIP refers to providing multiple services, such as text, still image, data, audio (e.g. voice, music), moving image (e.g. video), animation, and interactivity content forms, using the packet technology over an IP network.
TS 23.228 published by the 3GPP (=3rd Generation Partnership Project) describes the IP Multimedia Subsystem (=IMS). IMS is an architectural framework for providing MMoIP solutions. However IMS has shortcomings, e.g. since, with the Cloud computing paradigm, carriers, ISPs and ASPs are stacked rather than separated in autonomous IP subnets, since the 3GPP has adopted a pure end-to-end protocol for signalling, cf. IETF SIP/RTP call architecture, or since multimedia telecommunication has been introduced as an additional Internet service overlay rather than being regarded at the same level as transport protocol level, e.g. TCP, UDP, SCTP (ISP=Internet Service Provider; ASP=Application Service Provider; IETF=Internet Engineering Task Force; SIP=Session Initiation Protocol; RTP=Real-Time Transport Protocol; TCP=Transmission Control Protocol; UDP=User Datagram Protocol; SCTP=Stream Control Transmission Protocol).
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved MMoIP communication service.